


Cigarettes and Espresso

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: It doesn’t end happily, Jaemin can’t sleep, Jaemin is a university student, Jaemin is addicting to coffee, Jaemin likes Mark, M/M, Mark is addicting to smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Jaemin apparently likes bad boys now.





	Cigarettes and Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still learning at writing properly. Sorry for the terrible work

Mark took in a long drag. Inhale, exhale. The toxic smoke filling his lungs, the feeling of relief setting in. His messy thoughts vanished, like the smoke did when he blew it out. 

It was 12 in the morning, and he was outside on the balcony. The streets were quiet, only a few cars passing every so often. 

Mark lived with this boy named Jaemin, a university student that he met a few months ago. He was nice, and was clean; he wasn't noise, and respected his privacy. So he didn't have a problem with him. 

Mark doesn't go to school. He doesn't really know why, but he just decided not to go. He didn't value his life, he didn't care what happened. If he died, or if he lived. He gave up on trying to be a better person, and just stayed the same throughout the years. 

After his parents died when he was 13, he changed. He only started smoking at 17, because he was pressured. But he then realized, it gave him a sense of relief. 

After he finished his cigarette, he dropped it to the ground, and crushed it with the heel of his shoe. He was about to open the door, but a certain someone came out, and told him to stay. 

"What do you want?" Mark asked, leaning on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked to the smiling boy. 

"I finished my homework early. But I don't feel tired at all." Jaemin said, looking to the boy in front of him. He found it hot how Marks wavy brown hair fell over his face, how his tattoos looked at his strong arms, how he wore dark clothes all the time. He found it hot when Mark glared, or when he looks tired. 

He's going to admit it, he finds his roommate fucking hot. 

When he first met Mark, he wasn't sure about moving in with him. He was never the type to hang out with people like Mark. His parents want him to marry a nice, smart girl or guy. But after living with Mark for over 7 months, he found out his type in guys are "bad boy" types. The ones that have cool tattoos, that wore dark clothes, that have tons of hoodies, and the ones that don't like rules. 

"Why do you drink so much coffee? It's bad for you." Mark said, rolling his eyes. He knew he couldn't stop the younger from consuming too much caffeine, since that boy loved coffee. 

"It's addictive. And why are you saying it's bad for me? Have you've seen your habit lately? It's even worse than mine." Jaemin said, chuckling. He watched as Mark just stood there, looking tired. 

"I'm going inside now." Mark said, pushing himself off the wall. He then walked to the door, and went inside, leaving Jaemin standing there by himself. 

"I'm such a pussy." Jaemin whispered to himself. He let out a sigh, then followed Mark inside. 

He can never bring himself to say the words he's wanted to say to Mark. He's too scared. Scared for the rejection. Scared for the disgusted look on Marks face. 

The apartment only had one bedroom, so the two had to share the room. Mark didn't care. As long as he had a roof over his head, he was fine. 

Jaemin walked in the room, and noticed Mark  
Changing into some sleeping clothes. He sat on his bed, and watched as Mark took off his shirt. The way his muscles flexed, made him almost drool. He wanted to touch them, just once. 

"You're staring." Mark said. Jaemin looked up to Marks face, and noticed Mark looking straight at him with a blank expression. Jaemin blushed. He quickly got under the covers, and covered his head with his duvet. 

Mark smirked. Then went back to changing. 

Jaemin tossed, and turned. It was already 3am, and he couldn't sleep. Maybe it's the room being too hot, or the neighbours watching tv too loud. He doesn't know why, but he just can't sleep. He kicked the blanket off the bed, he turned his pillows over 6 times, he even listened to music with his earbuds for awhile. But he still couldn't sleep. 

He drank milk, he did 30 push ups, he counted to 100, he stood outside for 5 minutes. Nothing worked. He just wasn't falling asleep. 

He turned his head to the side, and looked to Mark, who was sleeping peacefully. He looked like a innocent child when he slept. During the day, Mark always puts up this wall, that covers his emotions. He always gives everyone his resting bitch face. He just acts, and looks cold l all day. But when he's sleeping, he looks adorable. 

Jaemin got up from his bed, and walked over to Marks. He poked his cheek, which only made Mark stir a bit. 

"Mark~" Jaemin whispered. He shook his slightly, but he still wouldn't wake up. He leaned down, his faces hovering over Marks. 

When he was about to back away, he suddenly got an idea. He smiled. He poked Mark a few times, which didn't wake up. He even threatened to throw out all his cigarettes, but when he didn't move, He smiled, knowing he was fast asleep. 

He leaned back down. Then pressed his lips to Marks soft ones. It was only a peck. But it gave Jaemin warmth. He felt his heart beat faster. His head was spinning. He pulled back, before Mark woke up. 

When he pulled back, he felt sad. One peck wasn't enough. He wanted more. But he knew he couldn't do that again. That was a one time thing, which should never happen again. 

He then walked back to his bed, and finally went to sleep, with Mark on his mind.


End file.
